Egyptian Royals
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Co-written with FireWing Pegasus.


**ASAP: Hello readers and welcome to my new fanfic me and FireWing Pegasus are co-writing!**

**FireWing: Hell yeah, dis is gonna be good!**

**ASAP: -nods- Here's da summary!**

**Summary: In Egypt, there was a Queen named Hashira, and she had a twin, the princess, Dominique. They were close and never had doubt in each other. Until one fateful day, intruders entered the palace, trying to kill the Queen. When the last one tries to kill her, Dominique takes the hit instead. When she realizes that her twin is gone, Hashira mourns for her lose and every full moon, she flies into the skies and sings her twin's favorite song, in hopes of somehow bringing her back. But is Dominique really dead? Hashira and the others think so, but seven years later, she meets the Yugioh gang, and she realizes that they can help her bring her twin back. But an upcoming war prevents that, or does it? Who is the leader of a small group who despises the Grecians? Is it a normal stranger, or someone who is closer than they think?**

**BEN: -looks at the two authors- some people are on sugar high again.**

**Toshiro: -nods-**

**FireWing: Shut it you two, I am da Queen -starts going a little power crazy-**

**ASAP: -slaps forehead- Twin, you just gave away a spoiler for da story.**

**FireWing: When they read the summary, they will already know im da queen. -gives know it all look cuz i might have gotten a little hyper on scrambled eggs and hashbrowns-**

**ASAP: -_-... Someone do da disclaimer please before my twin goes sugar and power high.**

**FireWing: We don't own anything but our ideas, please enjoy :3 Also, twin, i just realized this story is sounding kinda like the song Servant of Evil.**

**ASAP: -nods-**

**FireWing: …. even the twin that isn't the queen dies for their queen.**

**ASAP: -nods-**

* * *

In Egypt, there was a Queen and a princess, twin sisters in fact. The eldest, the Queen, had been Queen for roughly 5 years. The Queen was a few minutes older than her twin, which is the way they made her queen by age. The Queen, unlike the others before her, was a gentle and kind one, but was serious when it came to her duties.

The Queen, her name being Hashira, had flame colored spiky hair that fell to her shoulders, ruby red eyes, tan skin, and wore a midnight black and shining gold shirt bedazzled with rubies and gold for trimming that was hugging her skin tightly while showing her abs and midrift, blood red crimson and shining gold skirt that reached down to her knees, a pair of black and gold sandals, golden ankh earrings, red cut gloves with ankh symbols, a gold locket on the outside was the Eye of Horus and on the inside was a picture of the Queen and her twin having fun in the desert, a headband tiara made of gold yet light enough for her head with the Eye of Horus and a ruby in the center of the eye with rubies on the sides of the crown, and she had gold arm and leg bands like armour, along with a crimson tipped in gold cape. In all, she lived up to her title as Queen in her looks and attitude.

Her twin, Dominique, or Chaos as people called her, wore a silver shirt that hugged her tightly and showed her abs, tan khakis with an ankh on the side of i that was trimmed in platinum, brown hair that reached her waist while the top was white and there were silver and platinum strikes in it, sharp eyes as one was silver and the other was platinum, with no pupils so they were literally all that color, slightly tan skin, and had silver skull earrings, two platinum arm and leg bands of each leg and arm, platinum cut gloves, 7 silver bracelets on each wrist, a necklace with a silver chain and a platinum crystal, a headband that was silver but light enough to wear on her head with a platinum gem in the middle and the eye of Horus carved into it, and she had wolf ears that were silver tipped with platinum that were hidden by her hair, though everyone in the palace knew she was part wolf, a tail that was also silver but tipped black, but there was a sheath that connected to her pants, so it looked like a loose belt for her pants. Finally, she had on knee-high black boots and had sharpened canines like a wolf's, but she could control them so people wouldn't freak out, and a black cape that was trimmed with silver and platinum.

Hashira sat on her throne with Dominique at her side as they went through the occasional listen to the people and fix problems.

Dominique sighed in annoyance, baring her canines and whispered angrily to her twin, ''When the hell is this gonna be over?! I'm hungry and you know a hungry wolf isn't a good thing.''

Hashira sighed and whispered back, ''Yes, i know, but sadly we have to wait a while longer. Then you can go hunting.''

Dominique sighed again, sitting down near the throne and waited.

Suddenly, a loud crash came in the throne room from the ceiling.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hashira yelled as guards came to protect their Queen and Princess.

Dominique growled and stood in front of Hashira, going into her wolf form of a wolf that's silver with platinum tipped ears and black tipped tail and silver and platinum wings if needed and the other wolf stuff, standing guard so no one could harm her.

Suddenly, 5 clocked figures appeared out of the hole. They all held knives and other weapons, but they couldn't see their faces.

One of them ran forward and tried to attack Hashira, but Dominique growled and used her claws to scratch the intruder, making him turn to dust.

The other four also tried to get to Hashira, and Dominique growled since if she didn't beat them and they somehow harmed her, then she wouldn't be able to protect her twin.

One of the guys slashed out with a sword. Dominique dodged the attack and charged energy in her mouth, yelling, ''Static Shock!'', and sent it towards him.

The guy screamed in pain and turned into dust.

The last remaining three got pissed and attacked all at once. Dominique dodged all their attacks easily, and managed to destroy another two. But that left one left.

The last one looked around quickly, before disappearing into the shadows somewhere.

Dominique sighed in relief, going back to her human form, thinking it was over. But that changed when she sensed something behind her twin, and spun around to see the guy sneaking up on her with a sword in hand, ready to bring it down and kill Hashira.

''HASHIRA LOOK OUT!'' Dominique screamed.

Hashira turned around just as the guy slashed his sword down. Dominique ran up to her, and pushed her twin out of the way, taking the hit instead as it plunged deep in her chest. Dominique fell to the ground, a pool of blood already forming around her.

Hashira's eyes widened in pure shock and fear as she could feel herself weakening, she can feel all of her twin's pain through the link and she nearly fell to the ground but instead glared blood red angry daggers at the guy and took out her golden sais, stabbing him directly in the heart and her anger caused the guy to burst into flames, before she went to her twin.

"DOMINIQUE!" Hashira shouted as she brought her twin close to her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Dominique looked up weakly at her twin and smiled a weak smile, saying in a pain-filled voice, ''H-Hashira, i know t-this is hard f-for you b-but, I-I'm too weak right now, I-I can't stay here anymore.'', as her eyes started to droop as her breathing started to get labored.

Hashira's eyes spilled out small tears as she just held her twin closer, "No… Dominique… twin… PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Dominique smiled, ''P-please twin, do not grieve. I-I will always love you…..goodbye…..twin'' she said, as her eyes fully shut and she stopped breathing.

Hashira's tears fully came out as she let out a scream in agony and grief as it felt like half of her had died, "NO! PLEASE! TWIN COME BACK! PLEASE! DONT LEAVE! PLEASE! …. please…" she has a mental breakdown crying as she holds her lifeless twin close to her.

* * *

**FireWing: -having a mental breakdown in tears over the loss of my twin as i hold her lifeless body-**

**Cesar: -sighs- Well, since Dominique is….not in this world right now…...we're gonna have to do this for her.**

**Elijah: Why would she kill herself in her own story? She wrote the part where she gets killed.**

**FireWing: To protect me… no… you're not going to do it for her… I, HER TWIN, SHALL CARRY ON HER LEGACY! WHEREVER HER SOUL IS, SHE WILL BE PROUD OF MEH!**

**Carlos: -whispers to Cesar, Elijah & Anthony- She realizes that she's in the room with us right now right?**

**Cesar, Elijah & Anthony: -whispers back- Apparently not.**

**FireWing: -ears twitch-**

**Cesar: -whispers- But i think she does now.**

**The other three: -nods-**

**FireWing: IMMA COMING FOR YOU TWIN! -flies to Maryland-**

**Anthony: -blinks- Well...there she goes.**

**Cesar, Carlos, Elijah & Anthony: Please review while we get Hashira!**

**FireWing: -right behind the boys with a troll face-**

**Boys: -turns around, screams, and run out of the room-**

**FireWing: I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR TRICKING THE QUEEN OF EGYPT! -chases after them-**

**Boys: YOU AREN'T REALLY THE QUEEN OF EGYPT! AND WE'RE SORRY SO STOP CHASING US!**

**ASAP: -appears and blinks- Well, i don't know what the hell just happened, but, oh well -shrugs- Please review! -puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
